Awkward Mission
by Justdabestever3457
Summary: Sakura get's an unexpected mission: She'll have to move in with an Kakashi! Will she just be his personal medic, or will they look at each other in a new light?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know exactly what you are thinking. Why the hell am I starting a new fanfiction if I haven't finished the first? Let's just say … I suffer from A.D.D. (Just Joking ******** ) the real reason is because I had this idea tagging at the back in my mind for some time, and I don't want to forget about it. Knowing me, I though up of a lot of possible fanfics before I got an account, and only 2 come to my mind, now. So, why can't I just start a new one, I promise I will maintain the two of them, and chapter 3 of 'Growing Feelings' is coming! **

"Haruno-san," the overhead speaker buzzed in the hospital. "The hokage needs to see you." The receptionist said.

Sakura smiled. She always loved it when they called her so formally, with so much respect.

It was because she wasn't a little 16 year old intern anymore.

She was the Master Medic of the hospital, at age 21. The youngest Master Medic ever.

Tsunade-sama stepped down from her duty, concentrating solely on being the hokage. (And sake).

This means she is the most skilled medic-ninja in Konoha.

She controls what is what, what to do, how to deal with things, deals with the extremely injured, teaches doctors and interns, and attends the meetings only for important elites …

Shaking her head out of her thoughts, she pointed at her top assistant, Suji.

"Tell Mitsuki's team to deal with the patient."

Suji nodded. "Hai, senpai!"

Turning around, her heels clicked on the hard, smooth granite floors.

Sakura's hair has grown to curl around her shoulder, wearing a form-fitting white medic's shirt. Her skirt was short, but not too slutty. She wore white high boots, and her konoha headband on her waist. She had a beautiful, simple necklace with a jade droplet that accented her eyes.

When she opened the door to the hokage's room,

She was surprised to see an injured Kakashi.

….

Tsunade-sama had her hands folded together under her chin, as usually sitting behind her desk.

Kakashi was sitting in one of the two chairs visible bandages wrapped around his body, and crutches. He seemed tired.

When was the last time she had a proper conversation with her old sensei? It was usually seeing each other on the streets, saying a quick 'hi'.

Kakashi was usually on missions, and Sakura still goes on missions, since she was an elite gengetsu-user, and medical-specialist jounin.

"Ah, Sakura. How are you?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm fine. I've got the whole hospital under control." She took a seat at the other chair.

Kakashi stared at his former student. She filled out her curves perfectly. _She got the whole hospital under control?_ Is she the Master Medic?

_Nah, _Kakashi thought. _She can't be … but her outfit looks like the uniform. _

Sakura looked at Kakashi.

"Hello, Hatake-san." She said formally. "Good to see you again."

"Hatake-san?" Kakash asked. "Why Sakura, aren't we friends?"

Sakura chuckled. "Of course we are, Kakashi,"

Tsunade cleared her throat.

Both eyes snapped back at the hokage.

"Sakura, Kakashi has been injured in a mission-"

"I'm fine, Tsunade, seriously-"

"Don't interrupt, Hatake. Anyways, Kakashi has been injured, and you know him …" Tsunade trailed off. "Kakashi usually overestimates the health of his body, and starts to impulsively do training and missions. This could seriously injure him more."

Sakura tried not to laugh at Kakashi. He was rolling his eyes at Tsunade.

Sakura nodded. "I understand."

Kakashi glared at her.

"I know that you are very busy, but you are the best medic out there, and was previously Kakashi student."

Sakura nodded again. She was probably going to ask her to check him up every so often.

"You're the medic who's the closet to Kakashi, so I hope it won't get awkward …"

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

What exactly did she want her to do?

"I've already told Suji to be in charge of the hospital while you're away, and the classes you teach, too."

Sakura frowned. Am I going for a mission?

"Sakura," Tsunade breathed. "I would like you to move in with Kakashi."

**Ok, this chapter is EXTREMELY short, not what I usually do. But, I will update as soon as possible.**


	2. Moving in

**A/N: I love all of your kind reviews! Here's the 2****nd**** chapter! Enjoy. **

….

Sakura's expression was priceless.

Her jaw comically dropped to the floor, her eyes huge.

Kakashi frowned. _Is it that bad to be with me?_

Tsunade chuckled. "Don't worry, Sakura. You can either go to Kakashi's house, or he could go to yours. All you're going to do is pretty much be his shadow, watch whatever he does, makes sure that he doesn't overexert himself. You will also need to heal him. You won't have to go to the hospital until Kakashi is fully recovered. This is kind of like a break."

Sakura slowly nodded.

She barely knows Kakashi after they went their own separate ways after they became chuunin.

And now, she has to move in with Kakashi?

"Remember, this is a mission. I expect you to be professional."

Sakura nodded. "But Tsunade-"

"No negotiations! Now, Leave …"

Sakura groaned. She slowly walked to Kakashi, and helped him to stand up on his crutches.

_It's going to be a long day._

….

Kakashi looked at Sakura; he had his arm on his shoulder, since she is acting as his support.

He sighed softly when he saw that she was _still _frowning and in a bad mood.

He really wanted to cheer her up; after all she was his favorite student.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he started, "Why the long face? You don't hate your favorite sensei, do you?" he joked.

Sakura glared up at him.

"What? Aren't I your favorite sensei?"

Sakura snorted. "In your dreams."

Now Kakashi was really worried. "Sakura, what's the problem?"

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry, Kakashi. It's just that I don't really feel like doing this mission."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "It's because of me, isn't it?"

"No, it's not-

"Well, Sakura, I actually like this mission. I get to spend more time with you."

Sakura's head snapped back to look at him.

Kakashi was looking into the distance, wishing that those words hadn't slipped from his mouth.

….

They stood at the intersection. Sakura's house was to the right, Kakashi's on the left.

But which house should they go to?

"We can go to my house-" Sakura offered.

"No, you can come to mi-"

"No, you can-"

"No, I insist-"

"Kakashi," Sakura sighed. She hated it when people have those polite 'arguments'.

"You're injured. I think that it's the right thing for you to come to my house."

Kakashi looked at her. He slowly nodded.

It wasn't because it made sense, it was because he was very curious how Sakura's house looked.

….

"Ok, here we are," Sakura mumbled, a little self-conscious.

They had made their way up a nice condominium and stopped on the 17th floor. Sakura's room number was 147. She was busy fumbling with her keys with one hand, finally finding the right one and sticking it in the lock.

When she swung open, and turned on the lights, Kakashi expected a little princess fairytale type of room. You know, all pink, pretty embroidery and everything has fluffy seems.

He was surprised to see a cozy neat space with caramel coloured walls and light brown furniture.

It was nicely designed and color-co-ordinated.

Kakashi suddenly didn't want Sakura to see the inside of his horribly designed house.

He really wanted to impress her.

_What? _Kakashi thought. _Since when did I care what Sakura thinks?_

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura nervously cleared her throat.

"Um …" she looked around her room, avoiding eye-contact. "So, this is my apartment … it's kind of messy-"

"Are you kidding me?" Kakashi asked. "This is 10 times neater than my house.

Sakura blushed.

For some reason Kakashi thought it was cute.

"You can make yourself at home …" She trailed off. She doesn't really have company over.

"Where do I sleep?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura's widened. She never thought about that.

"I don't really have a guest room. You can … sleep in my room, and I'll sleep on the couch."

Kakashi frowned. "I don't really want you to have any discomfort. This is your home."

Sakura stared up at him. "What do you prefer then?"

"Maybe we could share a room?"

….

Sakura and Kakashi were sitting at her dining table, eating instant ramen because it's easier, Sakura was tired, and her cooking … was disastrous.

They left the discussion about where they sleep, deciding to talk about it right before they sleep.

It was silent, except the sound of slurping noodles and forks clanging onto the bowls.

Sakura hated awkward dinners.

She quickly looked up to catch what Kakashi's face looked like.

His reflexes were faster.

He had just pulled up his mask when she looked up.

"Nuh uh uh." He lectured like a parent, waving his index finger. "No peeking."

"But Kakashi," she whined. "I've known you since you were … our teacher. It's been 9 years, why can't you show me? Don't you trust me?"

Kakahsi sighed. "It's not about if I trust you or not, because I do. I've been friends with Genma for more than a decade. I still haven't showed him my face."

Sakura frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it's personal. I've never shown anyone my face, and I never will. You're not going to be an exception." Kakashi explained. "And you can stop that 'puppy-dog' face. I've been around Pakkun for long enough that it doesn't work on me anymore."

Sakura sighed, defeated.

"Kakashi, since you're going to be living with me for some time, why don't we get to know each other more? You've always been a mysterious figure to me. And in order to start, you're going to have to open up about your past. I trust you enough to tell you about mine."

Kakashi nodded. "Makes sense. But I'll tell you when I'm ready. When I feel that our friendship is tight enough for me to tell you."

….

After their little dinner, Sakura got on her knees in front of the sofa.

"Sit," she ordered to Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't budge from his position, leaning against the frame of the doorway, reading _Icha Icha Awkward._ (A/N: I know, it's a stupid name).

"Kakashi! I need to check you up!"

"I'm fine Sakura-"

"It doesn't hurt to just check you up! It's take 5 minutes, I promise!"

Kakashi sighed. "Do you want me to prove it to you?" He put down his book and limped towards her.

Sakura thought for a second that he was going to listen to her.

Until he did something unexpected.

He unbuttoned and shrugged off his jounin vest. Just as Sakura thought he was going to stop, he took off his navy blue jounin shirt, leaving a skin-tight sleeveless tank attached to his mask.

Sakura's eyes widened. She was frozen in her place, a slow blush making it towards her face.

Her eyes were glued to the well built, muscular (but not too much) chest. She could see the friggin' six pack, pecks, and muscle lines even though it's covered with his shirt. His arms had bulging biceps and triceps. On his right shoulder had the ANBU tattoo. He had a thin waist, and broad shoulders. Even with the bandages around his body.

In a nutshell, it was the _dream body._

That was why Sakura was staring at him like she has just found some gold. She could of sworn she was drooling, except her mouth was dry. She couldn't speak.

Millions of thoughts were going through her body.

_My old sensei is SO HOT! He looks way younger than 50! OMG, he used to be an ANBU …_

Kakashi gave a cocky smirk at Sakura's expression. It was hard not to see that she loved his chest.

He felt his ego rise.

Everyone does.

That's what years of hard training, and missions becomes.

In fact, Sakura's body is not that bad either.

She had all the full curves in the right places, a flat stomach, long legs … creamy skin …

Kakashi then got onto the floor, proceeding to do push-ups.

He was training.

And Sakura didn't even realize. Her eyes were glued on his arms flexing whenever he went down on his push-up.

Only when Kakashi was on his 200th push-up, obviously not good for him, did Sakura realize she wasn't do her job.

….

"Kakashi, stop! You're not in the right condition-"

Kakashi chuckled as he continued.

"Not in the right condition? Can't you see I'm perfectly fine?"

Sakura frowned, "Kakashi, stop, this instant!"

Kakashi just hummed, going onto his 215th …

"Kakashi, you're going to get hurt, and I'm going to get in trouble."

Kakashi snorted. "They don't know anything we are doing."

As Kakashi went onto his 230th, Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

She pounced on him like a cat. She was on his back, thinking that he would fall under the weight.

He didn't.

He continued, with the extra weight, as if nothing happened.

It didn't look that he was trying that hard.

Sakura slowly slid her arms down his, feeling his muscles.

Kakashi's push-ups faltered. It got slower.

As Sakura pressed her body against his, and Kakashi's push-ups full-out abruptly stopped.

Sakura smiled triumphantly.

Every time she did anything seductive to get something, she would always get her way.

She got off a dazed Kakashi who was in mid-push-up.

"Now, I can check you up," she smiled.

….

It was time to sleep.

Too bad they don't know where.

"Ok," Sakura said. "I take the sofa, and you take my bed."

"No, I'll take the sofa."

"No, you're injured, Kakashi!"

"But do you really want to sleep on the couch?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura thought about. One time when lots of guests came over, Sakura slept on the couch. When she woke up, she had a neck cramp for a couple of days. She didn't want to relive that.

"Actually … I don't. And you shouldn't either. You'll just feel like crap the next morning."

"That's why," Kakashi offered. "I proposed that we sleep in the same room."

Sakura gulped.

"Don't worry, you won't wake up pregnant." He joked.

Sakura slapped him playfully. "Shut up," she mumbled.

….

When they were in the room …

"I'll sleep on the floor," Sakura told him.

"No," Kakashi answered. "We are going to share a bed."

Sakura stared up at him in disbelief.

"What? You've never slept with a guy before?" he joked a gain.

Sakura frowned. "Yes, yes I have- In fact, I've slept with a guy … 5 times! I'm definitely not a virgin!"

Kakashi's eyebrow rose. That piece of information disturbed him.

_Who got to pop Sakura's cherry? I'll kill that bastard …_

"Sakura, I promise I won't make it awkward." He lied.

He loved ruffling her feathers.

"You swear?"

"Yes, I swear."

"And you have to stay on _your _side. You're arms, legs, in your area, ok? It's only a double bed."

Kakashi nodded.

"Ok, then, here we go,"

….

Sakura was wearing her PJ s: An oversized shirt and shorts, that Kakashi thought was incredibly cute. He could still see her curves in the baggy material.

Kakashi had his attached mask and tank top on, along with some shorts. Of course, he looked incredibly hot, and it was kind of weird watching Kakashi undress.

Sakura was on the far left side of the bed, almost about to fall off. She wanted to stay as far away from her teacher as possible. If it sounds weird to sleep with your teacher, it can't compare to how it _feels._

Kakashi frowned as he stared at her.

"Sakura, I don't bite. I also don't have a contagious disease. You can come closer."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You're shivering. Have some more blanket."

"No, I'm fine."

"I thought you didn't want this to be awkward? Now, I promise I'll keep my hands to myself, ok? I may be a pervert but I do have a sense of control."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Sakura muttered as she moved inch by inch closer to him.

"There, isn't that better?" he asked.

"Hn."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Kakashi."

Sakura turned around, and Kakashi did, too, in the same direction.

He was kind of spooning her, but at the same time, kind of not.

Sakura tensed.

"Relax," Kakashi whispered in her ear, touching her arm slightly.

It didn't make her relax. In fact, it made it worst.

Kakashi yawned.

Sakura listened to the sound of him breathing deeply, heavily, slowly … rhythmically. It acted like a nice lullaby, along with his forest, sweat and misty scent. It smelled nice.

Soon, Sakura felt her go into a deep slumber, the place where he touched her still tingling.

Kakashi smiled when he felt her fall asleep.

He moved closer to her until they touched, until he was actually spooning her.

It was risky, but he couldn't resist.

He snuck a hand, around her waist, and buried his head on her neck.

He took a deep breath of her feminine, lavender, vanilla, and fresh scent.

Kakashi felt asleep, hoping that Sakura wouldn't kill him tomorrow.

….

**Ooh … Risky! What's going to happen next? Please review; I love all of your comments!**


	3. Waking up, Talks and Ramen!

**A/N: I am **_**so sorry**_** that I haven't reviewed in AGES. **

…**.**

A stream of golden sunlight shone through the window, landing on Sakura's eyelids. The light made her irritated, as she began to stir.

Kakashi grumbled in his sleep, slowly unwrapping his fingers from around Sakura's waist, and turning around as if he hasn't just spooned her.

Sakura couldn't of help but feel really warm and moist around her waist. As if someone had been holding her for the whole night.

Her eyes opened when she realized the only one who could do that would be … Kakashi.

The sunlight hit her eyes, making her groan. She turned around, and came face to back with Kakashi who was snoring peacefully.

Her eyebrows furrowed. He seemed asleep. But he was a ninja, with lots of stealth for god's sake!

"Kakashi?" she mumbled.

No answer.

She paused. How was she supposed to ask him? _Were you spooning me last night?_

And what if he wasn't?

He'll probably think of her as a sick-minded child.

Sakura sighed, and turned around. For extra precautions, she took a pillow and placed it in between them.

Maybe another nap wouldn't hurt anybody …

….

Once Kakashi heard Sakura's breathing even, he gave a soft chuckle. He could sense that she was confused.

He really shouldn't try something this risky again.

Obviously Sakura wouldn't fall for such an old man like himself. Nor a pervert.

Kakashi sat up in bed, frowning. He furrowed his brows at the bed.

Why the hell was he even thinking this?!

Too much _Icha Icha_. Or maybe he's turning into a pedophile.

Shaking his head out of those thoughts, he lifted the covers and walked over to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

….

Sakura turned around and smiled as she smelled a wonderful aroma of scrambled eggs.

"Mmm …" she hummed in her sleep, rubbing her arm over her eyes.

She heard a chuckle come from the doorway.

Forcing herself to open her eyes, they soon adjusted to the daylight and saw Kakashi still in his night wear, leaning on the frame of the door.

"Does it smell good?"

Sakura laughed, and nodded. "Very good."

….

As Sakura happily munched away on her eggs, she noticed that Kakashi had his eyes tranced on her from the other side of the dining table they were sitting on.

"Um ... you're a really good cook." Sakura tried to start up a friendly conversation.

"Thanks." Kakashi answered.

Silence.

"So you say that you're better?"

Kakashi nodded. "Much better. In a short matter of time, I'll be going back on missions." He folded his hands behind his head and smiled as he thought about the idea.

Sakura frowned.

Kakashi noticed that Sakura has stopped mid-spoonful in wolfing down her eggs, instead stared frowning at the table.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

Sakura snapped out of her trance. "Oh no. It's nothing. I was just … thinking." She lied horribly.

Kakashi gave her an incredulous look. "Thinking about what?"

"Nothing." She answered quickly, finishing her last spoonful of eggs.

Abruptedly she stood up, the squeak of the chair sliding backwards onto the floor echoed in the quiet room. "I have some work to finish-"

Before she could walk away, Kakashi grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Sakura, I know when you are lying. Tell me what's wrong."

Sakura studied his face.

He probably won't give it up until she tells him the truth.

With a sigh she pulled up a chair and plopped down on it.

….

"It's just …" Sakura tried to explain it without it sounding like that she has some sort of crush on him. "You see … after I passed the academy exam to becoming a ninja, you, Naruto and Sasuke were the first team I've ever been apart of. I knew that I would have a sort of special bond with you guys because we were all genin, and you were our sensei, teaching us about how to grow as a ninja."

Kakashi nodded.

"We had many missions and training sessions together … and soon you guys were my best friends. It seemed like that I was obsessed with Sasuke, and I'm not going to lie, I was. I neglected Naruto, and that was a big mistake."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke left Konoha in search for power to kill his brother, right? And so … I went to Tsunade-shishou for help. She helped me train, and soon, Naruto and I were able to get the bells from you. Sai also joined our team. I still think that even though he's getting a pretty good hang at emotions and is a helpful team mate, he could never reach the amount of friendship we had with Sasuke. I want Sasuke back, but now it's because he's not a crush to me, but a friend."

Kakashi softly smiled at her.

Sakura sighed before continuing. She was staring at her lap. And ranting her head off.

"Together we've done a lot of missions together, and managed to get a glimpse of Sasuke now and then. After we passed to be jounin and I passed being an intern in the hospital so … we just … went our own separate ways. You and Naruto would go on missions after missions, and I still go on missions, but my bigger priority is the hospital. I never really see you guys anymore."

Kakashi's eyes softened. He never knew Sakura missed them that much.

"And you guys really mean a lot to me, even if you're not a big part of my life anymore. I don't want that bond to break, and sometimes I just feel like having a Team Kakashi gathering."

Kakashi chuckled. "Ah, I see. You're going to miss me when I go on missions, am I correct?"

"No!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's just, I want you to go on missions. It's your duty and job. But I don't want this to be our last time we see each other. You go on so many missions, the only time I see you is when we rarely pass each other on the street. I don't our bond to break and-"

"Our bond will never break, Sakura."

Sakura eyes widened. She snapped her head up to look at Kakashi in surprise.

"I never knew that the amount of missions I went on worried you that much. And I apologize. You and Naruto were my first ever genin team, and that has made you wiggle through to a special place in my heart. We will forever have a bond." Kakashi finished.

Sakura stared at him. That's probably the most heartfelt thing she has ever heard him say.

" … re-really?"

"Really." Kakashi answered. "I like the idea of a big Team Kakashi gathering, and I'll try and make us see each other more. I like spending time with you. And Naruto." He quickly added.

Sakura smiled.

Suddenly, she jumped up and gave Kakashi a giant bear hug.

….

Kakashi was sitting on a chair, obviously reading _Icha Icha_ while Sakura attempted to cook dinner.

After she burned the toast and made her fire alarm go off, she screamed in frustration.

"Dammit!" she hissed, dumping the toast in the garbage.

"Need any help back there?" Kakashi asked, peering his head over his shoulder to watch a flustered Sakura.

"No!" she spat at him. She really wasn't in the mood to be nice. She was about to throw in some Instant Ramen in pure desperation when an amazing idea sparked her.

Why eat Instant Ramen at home with her perverted old teacher when …

She could have Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto and the rest of Team Kakashi?

It was a Perfect Idea!

"Hey, Kakashi!" she called over her shoulder.

"Hmm?" he asked dully.

"Why not have the Team Kakashi gathering, now?"

"…" Don't get him wrong, Kakashi is fine with the idea of a gathering of Team Kakashi. It's just that right now, he's not really in the mood of going out, eating and being polite, when he could eat here, casually, spending time with Sakura …

"It's perfect! But I have to call Naruto, Sai and Yamato-"

"Yamato?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. Since when was he allowed to come?

"Yeah, Yamato!" Sakura confirmed. "He was in place of you for some time, doesn't that count as him being apart of the team?"

Now, Kakashi has been around Pakkun long enough to not give in to 'puppy dog faces', but Sakura's was just too damn cute.

"Fine," he sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair.

….

Luckily, Sai, Naruto and Yamato were all free that evening, and were willing to go to Ichiraku ramen, especially Naruto.

Once they met up there, it was just like the old times.

Naruto was proudly talking about how he totally kicked some ass on his last mission to Sakura all the while wolfing down his ramen.

Sakura was pretending she was listening, sometimes adding the fakely enthusiastic 'cool' at certain times she thought she was supposed to.

Sai was intellectually, yet weirdly talking to Yamato about emotions, and asking him about his.

Yamato was looking around, trying to find an answer to the retarded questions Sai seemed to be shooting at him.

And Kakashi was burying his nose in _Icha Icha Awkward_, his bowl of Ramen empty and clean as new, even though not so long ago he got had just received the steaming hot bowl of pork and noodles.

It looked like a regular Team Kakashi gathering.

But, if you were a very observant, love veteran who knew all the hints, you would've saw something different.

….

Kakashi's grip on his _Icha Icha_ tightened as he _felt _Yamato's eyes trail over to Sakura. The chopsticks in his hands were threatening to snap while his mind was too distracted by Yamato's wandering eyes to concentrate on the text in front of him.

His eyes were staring straight at the text, but he wasn't thinking about reading it.

Instead, he was thinking of indescribable ways to make Yamato have a slow and painful death.

But why the hell was he thinking about this?

….

Sakura was pretending to listen to Naruto as always.

But her thought were centered around a certain silver haired ninja and the stupid, flirty asshole who is currently drooling over him from behind the counter.

"Would you like some more, Kakashi-san?" Ayame slurred.

That Bitch.

Ever since the cook's daughter; the assistant that just stands there being useless, saw Kakashi's face when they were genin, she's been like that ever since.

"No." Kakashi growled behind his.

Ayame giggled. "Oh, Kakashi-kun, you've got to calm-"

"Stop it, Ayame." Kakashi sighed.

Ayame frowned.

Sakura snorted inside her head.

Was she serious? Does she honestly think a high-class, world famous skilled ninja like Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja himself, would have _any_ second thoughts on such a civilian, a giggly girl who's the daughter of a cook?

No way.

"And then, I decided to use my amazing new technique, the _'RASENGAN SHRUIKEN'! _You know, the one baa-chan told me not to use? Well, you see, I did. And boy did I kick his ass. I ran up there, and shoved the ball of wind into his stomach, and all you could see was this bright explosion, and his remains on the floor!"

"Cool."

….

Kakashi felt Yamato's eyes still on Sakura.

His teeth clenched.

He felt Yamato's eyes trail down to look at Sakura's body and then-

*Snap!*

Kakashi's chopsticks have split in two.

The grip on them was so hard that they broke.

Naruto stopped blabbering about his mission, Yamato's eyes snapped to Kakashi's, Sakura looked over to see what was wrong, and Sai was … clueless.

One thing was for sure, though.

Things were going to get ugly.

….

**Sorry for such a long wait! REVIEW/FAVORITE/FAVORITE AUTHOR/STORY ALERT This story!!!**


	4. Getting to know you

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of 'Awkward Mission'. This is my most popular story! (It had the most reviews, alerts and favourites.) **

…**.**

Kakashi stared at the chopsticks in his hand.

He knew he was upset, but he didn't mean to break it.

Now he's the centre of attention.

Silence.

He looked around. Sakura was looking worriedly at him, and was slowly bringing down her chopsticks. They were all surprised.

Suddenly Sakura spoke. "Kakashi, are you-"

"I'm leaving. I've got some work to do. See you all later." He stood up abruptly, his chair squeaking as it slid against the wooden floor. He didn't want to have this conversation.

"Kakashi-kun what-" Ayame asked in her flirtatious voice.

"Shut up." Kakashi growled.

He shot Yamato a death glare that clearly said, 'I'm-watching-you,' before swiftly turning around to rudely shoved one of the flaps up and stepped out into the streets, casually walking away. Even with his laidback posture, hands in his pockets, the people on the streets kept their distance, because they could feel Kakashi's dark and threatening aura. No one wanted to be in a fight, especially when it comes to the famous Copy Ninja.

Yamato dropped back in his seat, sweating and panting. He was frozen stiff when Kakashi glared at him. He's been with Kakashi through ANBU, and had the chance to see his senpai seriously kick some butt. To say he was intimidated, was an understatement.

"Kakashi!" Sakura cried after him once she came back to her senses. "Kakashi, wait!" she got out of her chair so fast that she knocked it over. She didn't even bid goodbye as she broke into a sprint, pushing past people in the crowded street.

"Kakashi!" Sakura finally made it to him. "Kakashi, what's wrong? What happened-"

"Nothing, Sakura." Kakashi was glaring at the ground in front of him. His tone of voice told her that he was leaving no room for more prying of the truth.

Sakura knew something was wrong. The people around them were leaving a considerable amount of distance from them.

She's never seen Kakashi this upset …

"Kakashi-"

"Sakura, stop it!" Kakashi looked up from the ground to glare at her. "There's nothing you need to know."

Sakura stared at Kakashi in disbelief. When Sakura greatly disappointed him one day, he didn't yell at her like what he just did.

Sakura furrowed her brows. If she wants a closer bond with her old sensei, she's going to have to start somewhere. Kakashi doesn't even trust her enough to speak about his problems!

"Kakashi, I'm just trying to-" she tried again.

"I said, Stop-" Kakashi interrupted her.

"You stop it!" Sakura hissed back. Kakashi's lone eye widened at her. Sakura had never screamed at him. Sakura herself was surprised, but she can't stop now. Not after she finally got his attention.

"Do you know why you're so misunderstood, oh great Copy ninja?" she asked. "It's because you never tell anyone your problems. Sometimes, you just need some time alone. But sometimes, you just need a friend to spill it all out to. You can't keep all that emotion inside of you! I want to have a closer bond to you, Kakashi. I don't just want to be your former student. You said that we have a special place in your heart-"

"Sakura. I just need some time alone-" Kakashi said in a softer tone.

"Don't you trust me?" Sakura asked, defiantly stepping in front of him to stop him from moving.

Kakashi sighed. "I trust you Sakura, it's just-"

"Just what, huh? All those years in your life … you're an amazing highly skilled, world renowned ninja, Kakashi. Throughout your life, going through the great Ninja war, ANBU, almost dying … there has bound to be a day where you just want to let it all out. When somebody died who was close to you. When nothing seems to be going right …"

Sakura trailed off, watching Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes softened.

_Mother, Father, Obito, Rin, Minato …_

Maybe Sakura was right. He was so mysterious, and no one understood him. He would keep all his problems to himself, but it won't make him feel any better.

"You're right …" Kakashi realized.

"I always am." Sakura smiled, and reached out to give Kakashi a quick hug.

Kakashi smiled in her arms.

"I trust you, Sakura," he whispered in her hair.

….

"And so, I call him, right? And he's all like, 'oh, meet me at '_Ninja's Ninjato_", you know the famous fine dining restaurant that's a very traditional place for couples? So anyways he tells me to be there at 7:00 and I was like, 'wow, that place is expensive, I can't believe he's doing this.' And so I started getting ready and making my appearance look perfect. I went there, and it was exactly 7:00. I got a seat and told the waiter that someone's meeting me tonight. I waited for around 45 minutes before I finally decide to go home. I was thinking maybe I should dump him, you know? But then I thought about it. He's such a romantic, sweet guy. Later I found out that he went on a surprise mission. I haven't heard from him since. Now I don't really know how I should feel, what I should do-" Sakura was interrupted from her ranting.

"Dump him." Kakashi said monotoniously. He wasn't even looking at her, feet propped up on a desk and trusty _Icha Icha_ in hand. So far the only words he's ever said while she was talking about her boy problems was: 'Dump him.'

"Kakashi! You said that you'll give some great advice and-"

"Dumping him is great advice."

"No, but you promised you'd listen to me,"

"I am listening to you."

"And the only thing you've ever said was 'Dump him!'"

"Because you should, Sakura!" Kakashi looked up from his book.

"I only dump a guy when I'm totally sure that I don't want him-"

"Listen Sakura, you're the head medic of the hospital. A successful jounin. You deserve a high-class guy, not some asshole who's not treating you right."

Sakura stared at him.

"There's no point in wasting you life with one guy who's not right for you. You've got to dump him and move on in your life. You may find one who will make you happy …" Kakashi trailed off, a sort of sad distant look in his eyes. "You really mean a lot to me, Sakura. I want to make sure my favorite student has the man she deserves."

Sakura nodded slowly. "But he went on a surprise mission, and so I'm pretty sure it's not his fault-"

"Not his fault? If he really loved you, Sakura, then he would've at least wrote you a quick note."

Sakura pondered about that. "That makes sense. Where did you learn all this?"

Kakashi simply shrugged his shoulders, as he continued to read.

"So, since I told you some things about me, you have to tell me some things about you."

Sakura pestered.

"You already know enough about me, Sakura."

"Fine, how about this? I ask you questions, and you answer them."

"Fine."

"Ok … what made you so upset back at Ichiraku Ramen?"

" … do I get any passes?" Kakashi asked. He really didn't want to answer that.

"Fine, just one."

"Ok, pass."

"Have you ever been in a relationship? Ever had a _'girlfriend_', Kakashi?"

She said 'girlfriend' as if it's a foreign word to Kakashi. As if he never had a girlfriend.

Kakashi chuckled. "I'll have you know that I've been able to turn a few heads ... And yes, I did love someone … once." He smirked.

Sakura eyes widened. It sparked a lot of curiosity in her. Who was this girl who could win Kakashi's heart?

"Who is it?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Someone beautiful and smart …" Kakashi trailed off. His smirk grew wider as he watched Sakura's reaction.

Her eyebrows were furrowed, her lips twisted into a frown. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little … jealous, maybe? It seems no ones good enough for Kakashi.

"And she died …" Kakashi continued.

So someone special to him died.

"Who is she?" Sakura demanded, almost falling off her chair in eagerness.

"My mom."

(A/N: I took this from a hilarious fanfic. I can't help it, I loved this part too much).

….

Ok, an extremely short chapter, and not a strong ending. (Please don't flame!) I hope the next chapter will be more interesting!


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

A/N: Eureka! I have over 20 reviews!! (It seems a little bit, but it's a lot to me). Thank you to all those who have helped this story! (Reviewing, Story Alerting …) Anyways, here's my 5th chapter!

BTW … I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait … I'm beginning to lose my Naruto-fandom. But the show (or in this case, the story) must go on!

….

After a few seconds of shock, Sakura playfully slapped his arm.

"Ow," Kakashi said, even though it didn't hurt. "What was that for?"

"For making me all … all so-"

"All so what?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrow. A smirk was playing on his lips and his arms were crossed in front of his chest. He saw Sakura's emotion in her eyes. She was hinting on something between the lines of jealousy. Maybe she liked him, or just really cared for him.

"It's nothing …" she mumbled, looking away.

Kakashi chuckled. "All so … jealous maybe?" He just had to tease her.

Just as those words left his cocky mouth, Sakura's eyes widened as she snapped her head up in disbelief.

Did he just say what she thought he said? She had never thought she'd hear those words from her _sensei_.

"Wha-what?" Sakura stuttered. She could feel her cheeks grow warm as she began to blush.

"You heard me, Sakura." Kakashi replied coolly, obviously amused and enjoying the show.

Sakura's face turned from surprise to angry.

"What the … no way! I wasn't _jealous_, I was curious!! Why would I be jealous, huh? You're so … old and …" she trailed off as she lost words.

"Why Sakura, I'm hurt." Kakashi frowned. She saw a hint of amusement in his eye, and knew he was pretending.

"Gah!!" Sakura screamed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Did you ever love someone, Kakashi, romantically in your life?"

Kakashi pondered about that for a moment.

"Nope." He answered simply.

Sakura's eye's widened.

"There wasn't really a person who could steal my heart … "

"So … did you ever have a crush?"

"Nope."

"No crushes? So you've been alone all this time? Wow, your life is empty …"

"When I was younger, I was too caught up in being a ninja. I was stupid and thought that … ninjas who don't follow the rules are trash. I would do all my missions by only following the rules, I didn't care about my comrades. And then … Obito …" Kakashi was ranting and he knew it. Looking up he saw Sakura was quite interested.

"Obito? Who's Obito, Kakashi?" She asked enthusiastically, talking as if she's trying to lure a dog letting go of something. Kakashi was, for the first time, speaking up about his past, and she was taking every opportunity that she got.

"Nobody." Kakashi answered simply, taking out his Icha Icha and continuing to read.

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled, frustrated. "Why can't you tell me?"

"I don't want to,"

Sakura stood up and glared at him. After he didn't budge for about 5 minutes, she gave up and swiftly sat back down.

"Fine." She stuck her chin up, back straight and arms crossed defiantly across her chest. "I don't care if you don't tell me."

"Ok, I won't."

Sakura eye twitched. He really was pushing her buttons.

"Why you-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" a loud and obnoxious voice echoed.

The sound was shortly followed by some un-rhythmic pounding on her door.

Sakura snapped her head towards her door. The voice sounded like …her annoying blonde haired friend.

Oh Halleluha, just another person to piss her off. .

"Naruto …" she growled. How many times have she told him to stop abusing her door?

The banging continued.

"SAKURA-CHAN, SAKURA-CHAN!!! WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE?! I MEAN ALL OF A SUDDEN -"

Sakura yanked her door opened, and caught Naruto's hand in hers before he could 'knock' again.

"What do you want, Naruto?!" She hissed, letting go of his hand.

"Geez, Sakura-chan." Naruto gave her a pout. "I just came here to make sure you'd be alright-"

"That's it?!" Sakura shrieked, disbelieved.

"Yes! I mean No! I mean-"

"You mean what, Naruto? It seems like you're just here because you want another bleeding nose! You want one, huh? Well then I'll give you one-" She raised her hand into a fist, ready to punch him square in the face.

Well, she was about to at least.

Because in a blink of an eye, Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto, catching her fist in her hand.

Sakura stared at his vest, before very slowly looking up to see an eye-creased, grinning Kakashi."

"Now, now, Sakura. There's no need to be violent." He let go of her hand and stood beside her.

"Kakashi-sensei? What the-where'd you come from? First you were all pissed at something; probably a disappointing scene in your book, and then you stormed off and-" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, Naruto. I was quite aware of what I've done." Kakashi replied, teeth clenched, a fake smile appearing on his face.

"Why'd you do that, sensei? You scared the shit outta Yamato-taichou you know!"

Kakashi slapped a hand over his eyes and groaned.

Sakura covered for him. "Oh, Kakashi was just … yeah … there was a disappointing scene …" she was really bad at lying.

Naruto nodded. "Oh … wait, why is Kakashi in your apartment? Is it … oh my, are you two dati-" His face was that of pure shock.

Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't like what he was hinting at.

"NARUTO!!!" she screamed. "No we are not! Kakashi's just-" Sakura's face was red as she shook her head.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI you old fart!! If you touch Sakura-chan with your perverted hands I will-!!" Naruto immediately changed from shocked to angry as he pounced on an innocent Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes were wide as Naruto held a fist up to punch him square in the face when-

"Stop it Naruto!" Sakura screeched, yanking Naruto off of Kakashi. "You don't get it. Kakashi was injured in a mission and I was ordered to take care of him for a while."

"Oh." Naruto realized. "Hehehe …" he chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck with one hand.

"Well then see you Sakura-chan!! I'm watching you Kakashi-sensei …" Naruto bid before walking off.

Sakura sighed and closed the door. "Ok, Kakashi. I need to check you up.

Kakashi flexed his arms and legs. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes yes yes"

"No no no."

"Yes yes yes not no no no."

"No no no not yes yes yes."

"Yes yes yes not no no no, yes?"

"No no no not yes yes yes, yes?

"Yes, yes yes yes not no no no. No, no no no not yes yes yes.."

"Yes yes yes not no no no?" Sakura was thoroughly confused.

"Ha!' Kakashi exclaimed. "I won." He smiled cockily.

"Kakashi no more funny games!!!"

"Fine, I won't do no more funny games."

"That means you will."

"No, I won't do no no no-."

"KAKASHI!!" Sakura was fed up. She pounced on him.

Together they fell off the chair and rolled across the floor.

Sakura was trying to take off his bandages to heal him, while he was trying to prevent that.

Finally they came to an abrupt stop.

Sakura continued to fiddle with his bandages while Kakashi stayed frozen as he realized what position they were in.

Sakura was on top, Kakashi was on the bottom. Their faces barely inches from each other and their chests were touching. Both of her legs were in between his.

She sensed that Kakashi had stopped moving and she too froze in her spot. Her shocked jade eyes stared into Kakashi's lone one.

For a few minutes that seemed like hours, they were frozen in that spot.

Sakura could feel her face heating up.

Why did Kakashi always make her feel this way …?

….

A/N: Ok … a very short disappointing chapter. From the long wait, you expected something better, and I'm sorry.

Anyways, I'm really tired and I've got a lot of homework. I just did this one really quickly so that you know that I haven't abandoned my stories ….

When I have more time I will make another chapter, and I promise it'll be longer and more dramatic.

No flames please!!


	6. Realizations in the Rain

**A/N: Omg... Wow it feels so strange writing another chapter. I am sooo **_**sorry**_** for the ridiculously long wait (over a year!) I actually would've given up on this story if it wasn't for you guys. The other day I was reading all of the reviews and geez you guys make me blush =3... so overwhelmingly kind! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

Note : 'Inner Sakura'

_Another voice in her head_

* * *

After a few moments of awkwardly attempting to untangle herself, Sakura promptly sat back on her knees and tried to revert back to "medic-mode". She however, couldn't hide that oh-so-evident blush painted on her features. Instead she decided to concentrate only and solely on Kakashi's bandaged limbs.

She couldn't decipher why she felt the way she did back there. She couldn't ignore the tingling spark feeling that was developing in the pit of her stomach... He was so close, and she couldn't believe she had the urge to _kiss _him.

_Blame the eyes, _one side of her reasoned, _they were just too freaking intense. _

But Sakura truly recognized these feelings. She hadn't felt these undeniably blooming feelings since the early academy days with Sasuke.

'Seems like you have a thing with men with Sharingan'_, _Inner Sakura joked.

To say that Kakashi was unaware of the tension would be completely false. He was beginning to seriously notice Sakura these days, and it was truly frightening him. As he ran a shaky hand through his hair he thought about how much he wanted to kiss her back there, she was so close, so real ... And looking at her now with that lively blush on her cheeks, he could only think of how _damn_ cute she is.

Kakashi managed an awkward cough to break the uncomfortable silence between them, as well as to shake the inappropriate thoughts from his mind.

He began to realize this mission is going to be harder than he thought.

After a few minutes of complete and utter silence (minus the awkward shifts and coughs) Sakura re-bandaged his wounds and packed up her kit, pushing off her knees to get up.

"All seems to be healing," she summarized vaguely, "but seriously Kakashi...don't overexert yourself. If it gets too severe, the healing can backfire and your wounds will become much worse. Internal damage will occur and trust me, you _don't _want that. I don't want to ever see you do something like those goddamn push-ups again, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

...

Days passed, and Sakura and Kakashi were soon accustomed to being around each other. The daily schedule was the same: wake-up, do their respective things, and eat meals together or with friends.

For Kakashi he needed frequent check-ups, and now many wounds could be un-bandaged. As well began light training so he wouldn't "rust" or so he called it. He always had his trusty _Icha Icha_ in hand and read it everywhere. Mostly he would read under the tree in training ground 3 and visit the memorial, of course he was banned from drinking as long as Sakura was taking care of him

Sakura on the other hand, was ordered to "follow Kakashi around like his shadow" as the mission required, but she wasn't really interesting in watching him read under the tree all day. She would always "lightly" train with him, sometimes they'd spar. Kakashi took note that Sakura greatly improved her technique and skills, but she's a jounin now, right? Of course Sakura met with her friends time to time, but mostly she was working on paperwork from the hospital and things the hokage should be doing.

The only thing that wasn't staying the same were their feelings for each other.

Day by day their little "appreciation" for one another grew. From lingering looks and smiles to touches and jokes and winks. Kakashi opened up a surprising lot about his past as well did Sakura. Sakura told herself she was simply "interested" in him, while Kakashi found himself using the same reason to describe this behaviour towards her.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sakura absentmindedly asked one day, watching him above her papers.

"Oh the usual, taking a little walk around Konoha," Kakashi gave an eye-crinkle.

"Hm... mind if I join you? I'm in need of a little break."

"Find by me,"

...

They walked in silence. Sakura learned that Kakashi isn't a very talkative man. But the silence was comfortably and surprisingly soothing.

"You know," Sakura started, "your injuries are really improving... In just a little bit, you'll be on your way back to going on missions and being free from my burden" she joked.

Kakashi gave a laugh and shook his head. He actually truly enjoyed being around Sakura and he must admit he would miss her. A lot.

"I'm going to miss you," Sakura blurted out.

Kakashi snapped his eyes towards Sakura and he was surprised she might've enjoyed his company as well. He smiled and gave her a hair ruffle (which earned him a pout that was irresistibly cute) before he led her somewhere that he visits daily.

"Come, I want to show you something."

* * *

They made their way to the memorial just when the sky began to cloud and the breeze was getting chilly. Kakashi had no idea why he was showing her this, but he's only ever opened up about his past to her.

"I come here everyday," Kakashi mumbled, staring at the stone that held the names of his loved ones. Sakura has never seen Kakashi so solemn. She remained quiet as he walked towards it and bent down to trace the words ... _Obito ... Rin ... Minato Uzumaki ... _

"They still love you," Sakura whispered.

"I know."

Sakura took a few timid steps as well and bent down. She traced other names ... her mother and father. Kakashi noticed this and watched in surprise and understanding of what she must feel.

"Killed from enemy attack," Sakura gave a humourless laugh. "Funny how I save many lives but not my own parent's."

* * *

The sky began thunder storming, an enchanting and relaxing sound that Kakashi loved. He noticed Sakura close her eyes and hum in content. She opened her eyes and noticed Kakashi staring. "I absolutely love the sound of thunder." She smiled sheepishly.

Kakashi chuckled and just then, a light, pelting rain fell from the sky.

They stood there together, enjoying the rain and embracing the pain they both felt. _Sakura was right,_ Kakashi thought.

_Letting out what I feel inside, even non-verbally_, _is sometimes just the best medicine._

Kakashi and Sakura had a mutual connection and bond between each other. When was the last time Kakashi met someone who cared and understood him so well? He looked over and watched her stare up at the sky... She was beautiful. She was real. She was ... everything. She meant so much to him she can't even understand.

Maybe this slight "interest" in her is becoming something much more serious. But, she probably didn't feel the same way. Why would she like an old man like himself?

She deserves someone better.

Younger.

Someone who hasn't been through all that he's been through.

Someone who can show her what it means to love.

Someone ... other than him.

A burning sensation sparked in his chest as he hated thinking of Sakura with someone else. He refused to think about this now. He abruptly shut his mind off from any further ideas. He decided to enjoy his time with her, standing in the rain, sharing a feeling he hasn't felt in years.

For truth be told, it may be his last.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo ok, EXTRA SHORT CHAPTER and I'm really bad at sappy parts but I needed a sappy ending there. Anyway, I wanted to end on a cliffhanger but it'd be weird to ruin the moment ;) **

**Next chappie there's a lot more action and progression in the plot :D **

**You know the drill! (review, story alert, story favorite, author favorite, author alert ...)**


End file.
